An obstacle to the rapid and reliable analysis of genomic DNA or RNA (e.g., non-coding RNA or mRNA) from small samples or single cells has been that the reproducibility of conventional polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has been inadequate to ensure that all target nucleic acids of interest are amplified sufficiently to be detected.